


Faith

by Dreizehn



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: After his encounter with Hazama, Hibiki returns home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Hibiki/Kagura is kinda vague and nothing happens so *shrugs* this is my first time writing for them, or writing for this series so sorry if it's at all out of character OTL
> 
> Takes place after Hibiki’s arcade scenario

After his encounter with Hazama, Hibiki returned home. He felt more mentally drained than physically. He had been ignoring orders and trying to do something Kagura wouldn't like. He let Izanami and Hazama’s words get to him.

He stood outside of the door and hesitated. Could he really just waltz right back in like he did nothing? With a sigh Hibiki walked in and decided he would face his fate and deal with whatever happened. He paused however when he was face forward with his lord immediately upon entry into the branch.

“...Lord...Kagura…?”

Kagura was glaring at him. He looked angry, he probably was-- no definitely was. Kagura slowly walked towards him and Hibiki remained still as he mentally prepared himself for whatever was about to come, but felt his eyes widen when he felt Kagura place his hand on top of his head.

“Lord Kagura?”

“You know even if I know how strong you are it doesn't mean I won't get worried about you…” Kagura said, which only served to confuse Hibiki further. He was worried about him? Hadn't Kokonoe or Noel already informed him about what he was trying to do?

Hibiki wasn't sure how to respond or what to say. This was an unforeseen turn of events. “You were...worried?” he questioned, furrowing his brows at him. How could he be concerned? Surely he knew what he was trying to do.

“Of course I would be worried about my partner.”

“But I-”

“I know, Kokonoe told me.” His expression was serious as he spoke however Hibiki only felt even more at a lost. He knew yet was still feeling concern for him? 

“Then why...” Hibiki usually wouldn't question him. He really never even planned on bringing what he did up, but he couldn't think rationally right now. Honestly he could still hear thoughts in his head about how easy it would be to kill him right now.

Kagura smiled, a smile gentle and caring and sincere. Hibiki hated it. “I trust you Hibiki, nothing less,” he said, and Hibiki felt himself getting more angry. How could he trust him when he tried to kill him and was currently trying to find a way to do so again.

“But there's more…” Hibiki questioned.

Kagura averted his eyes for some reason at that but quickly returned his gaze to Hibiki. “What's important is that my faith wasn't misplaced,” he said, then dropped his hand off of Hibiki’s head. “You look exhausted, and your clothes are torn as well. You should get cleaned up.”

Hibiki clenched his fist. He can't do this… he can't just say he trusts him then brush it off like nothing happened! “But-”

“Get cleaned up Hibiki. That's an order.” Kagura’s tone was stern and left no room for argument. Even in his current state Hibiki felt he couldn't deny it.

“Yes sir…” Hibiki averted his eyes then walked pass him and headed for his room. What was this? Instant forgiveness? Kagura was being a fool, trusting someone he knew wanted to kill him deep down.

Inside his room, Hibiki lied face first onto his bed and sighed. Something caught his attention though and he lifted up and frowned. His bed smelt like Kagura. He looked around and noticed a few beer and wine bottles and frowned further. Was Kagura using his room?

Before Hibiki got the chance to investigate further, his door flew open and Kagura ran in looking slightly panicked. Hibiki only frowned at him, already knowing full well that his lord was occupying his room for some reason. “Maybe I will kill you anyway,” Hibiki said, unsure if he meant it in jest or if he was being completely serious.

“Here me out Hibiki…” Kagura started, an apologetic smile on his face as he held his hands up in defense. “You see Kokonoe stole my room and turned it into her lab so I needed somewhere else to sleep and...are you listening?”

Hibiki sighed. “As long as you didn't bring any women here I won't complain. Besides this place belongs to you, as do I.”

“Hey now don't be like that…”

“But it's true isn't it?” Hibiki got off the bed then walked to his bathroom. He was ordered to clean up, after all. He ignored Kagura eyeing him exit. Probably wondering if he was off the hook.

***

Hibiki exited without clothes as he hadn't bothered to bring a fresh pair with him into the bathroom. He saw Kagura pause and stare at him. His eyes drifting up and down his body. Hibiki folded his arms. “Is the lack of women around making you so desperate that a man is causing you to get horny?”

Kagura immediately became flustered and shook his head. “No! That's not it at all!” Kagura walked up to him and grabbed his wrist then dragged him towards the bed and made him sit. Hibiki blinked in confusion then watched as Kagura grabbed a first aid kit.

Oh.

“There's cuts and bruises all over you. Were you hit with a chain? What is this.” Hibiki watched Kagura awkwardly apply first aid to him and felt baffled. Kagura really was worried about him this entire time wasn't he?

“Lord Kagura, I can do this myself…”

“Shut up. You're always taking care of me, let me do this for you.”

Hibiki continued to watch in silence then felt a faint smile make its way to his face. “Thank you… Lord Kagura,” he mumbled, gripping the bed sheets in his hand.

Kagura didn't say anything, simply continued working on him until he finished and stood. “Done… now uh, you can put on some clothes.” He averted his eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks, and Hibiki raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and stood up as well.

Hibiki stared up at Kagura. He wanted to kill this man, but he was completely loyal to him, and also admired him. Hibiki wanted to laugh at himself, how could he have so many contradicting feelings? Hibiki reached up and wrapped his arms around Kagura and hugged him. Kagura’s body was warm.

“Hib...Hibiki!?” Kagura questioned, waving his arms around awkwardly. Hibiki wanted laugh from the reaction. He wondered if it was because he was naked or because he was hugging him, or maybe a mixture of both?

Hibiki pulled away and gave him a brief smile before his expression turned neutral and he walked away to put on some clothes. “I'll get some rest, so you get to work, Lord Kagura,” he said, glancing back at him after pulling a shirt over his head.

“Uh...right...sleep well, don't rush it.” Kagura exited the room. He looked at Hibiki a few times before he left out the door for some reason Hibiki couldn't figure out. When the door shut Hibiki felt himself relax and he looked down at his hand.

“Faith in me… huh.” 

How Kagura could continue to have faith in someone who tried to kill him and considered doing so again was beyond him, and yet… knowing that made a smile come to Hibiki’s face.


End file.
